Paso a paso
by sarlia
Summary: El futuro de los Cullen parece solucionado... sus vidas giran entorno a la pequeña Nessie ¿Conseguirán la vida tranquila que todos desean?
1. Prologo

*************************NOTA: Todos los personajes pertenecen a meyer*********************************************************************************

PRÓLOGO

Había pasado un año... aun no me acostumbraba a esta nueva versión del tiempo, ni al resto de mis nuevas peculiaridades. Desde que me había convertido, desde el nacimiento de mi hija, habían pasado 365 días, 12 meses... pero en mi memoria, en mi mente, parecía que todo se condensase en un día. Un día repleto de experiencias buenas y otras malas, el miedo por la vida de mi hija aun no había desaparecido totalmente, sabía que los Vulturi no eran una amenaza, la batalla, librada hace unos meses nos había proporcionado unos años de paz, hasta que Aro decidiese volver a intentar eliminar a esta familia, bueno mas bien capturar, pero para eso faltaban años y cuando esa idea cruzase por su mente lo sabríamos y nos prepararíamos para enfrentarlos.

Mi hija... mi niña... pensé que no podría sentir mas felicidad que la saber que tendría a Edward para toda la eternidad pero ella había derrumbado todos los esquemas de mi vida, ahora solo tenía un objetivo, mantenerla a salvo, a salvo y feliz … por suerte esta razón de ser era igual para Edward y para Jake... Jacob... realmente su mundo giraba entorno a mi pequeña, a nuestra pequeña. Yo no llegaba a entender la imprimación, la verdad es que me parecía un castigo mas que un regalo, porque como un regalo, un magnifico regalo, es como lo veía Jake y todos los Quileutes imprimados e incluso mi Edward los comprendía, veía en sus mentes sus emociones y sus preocupaciones, sus total adoración por el nuevo centro de sus vidas y llegaba incluso a asegurar que era sin lugar a dudas el cumun del amor a primera vista.

Quizás el que Edward pudiera observar los pensamientos de Jacob en todo momento era lo que hacía que se mostrara tan permisivo con su relación con nuestra hija, no notaba gota de lujuria en su mente y eso lo tranquilizaba, se notaba que no podía reprimir el instinto de padre sobreprotector, y si le juntabas su edad esto hacía que sus aspiraciones para la vida sentimental de nuestra hija fuesen un poco retrogradas... aunque por suerte aun tendríamos otros seis meses de paz antes de que las hormonas de Reneesme despertasen... y con ellas las de Jake.

Un año... aun sentía a mi bebe dentro de mi y hacía un año que había nacido, su crecimiento era algo desesperante... si crecía inmensamente rápido para un humano para un vampiro parecía que al pestañear te perdieras algo de vital importancia... todos teníamos esa sensación todos en la familia la observábamos con devoción... era increíble que una ser pudiese ser tan querido por tantas personas y no convertirse en alguien petulante y engreído, pero Nessie estaba por encima de todo lo superficial, ella simplemente era feliz... ciertos días podías apreciar como Jasper no se separaba de ella como buscaba su contacto, esos días sabias que Reneesme se sentía especialmente feliz, protegida y amada, y Jasper se acercaba a ese sentimiento como una abeja a la miel, sin poder evitarlos.

Salvo estos momentos en los que Jasper se unía al baile, habitualmente el satélite de Nessie era Jacob que dedicaba todos sus días a jugar con ella, hablar con ella y hasta estudiar con ella. Y mas atrás, siempre pendiente de Jacob estaba Edward velando por nuestra hija y midiendo cada pensamiento de Jacob. Mi Edward, adoraba a Nessie, tanto que llegue a pensar que su amor por mi desaparecería, que lo necesitaría todo para quererla a ella, que tontería... la vida con Edward es maravillosa, los días son perfectos junto a Nessie y toda la familia y las noches... las noches son nuestras, suyas y mías para querernos.

Ha pasado un año... desde el comienzo de mi nueva vida, y parece que todo es perfecto, que todo será perfecto... entonces porque yo, aun siendo inmortal, tengo tanto miedo?

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Este será mi primer relato, no me tiren muchas piedras intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible,aunq no estara al nivel de los q he leido por aqui me he animado a intentar hacer uno. No se cuando podre actualizar entre el trabajo y las clases :S pero intentare hacerlo con frecuencia!!.


	2. Despertar

****************************Todos los personajes pertenecen a meyer******************************************************************************

DESPERTAR

- "_Te quiero_"

- "Yo también" - dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Su piel es tan suave, cada vez que la rozo un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, todos mis nervios se agudizan y mis sentidos me piden más de ella... solo con tocarla me excito de una manera que no logro expresar, y una sola caricia suya consigue que sea feliz. La verdad es que siempre pense que todas estas sensaciones desaparecerían con el cambio, que un poco de nuestra magia moriria con su vida, pero parecía que su piel congelada se había vuelto un afrodisíaco aún mas potente para mi. Puedo incluso decir que me alegro de la decisión que tomó, gracias a estos por fin conseguí lo que tanto tiempo desee durante los primeros años que estuve con ella... leer su mente... entrar en su mundo... y en este caso aun tenía más valor por que ella me dejaba hacerlo, los demás no tenia elección, pero ella si, y dejaba que yo tuviese acceso a todos sus pensamientos, a todos sus sentimientos, a todo...

- "_¿Edward?_"

Su voz hizo que saliese de mi mente, me encanta cuando pronuncia mi nombre pero oirlo en su mente no tiene comparación... a quizás solo cuando lo pronunciaba en sueños siendo humana... mi humana... Sus rastros son ahora, si cabe mas perfectos, sus ojos conservan, a pesar del cambio de color, la mirada que tanto quiero, que tanto necesito...

- ¿Si?

- "¿_Puedo saber en que estas pensando?_"

- En ti

Una sonrisa asoma ahora por las comisuras de sus labios... tengo que besarla... me acerco lo mas despacio que mi naturaleza me permite y poso mi boca en la suya, timidamente acaricio sus labios con mi lengua, mis manos se mueven lentamente de su cintura a la espalda para poder acercarla mas a mi...

- Te necesito

Después de decir estas palabras espero el resultado que tanto me gusta, sacar al neófito que lleva dentro... y lo consigo, su cuerpo de aprieta al mio con una fuerza causándome un dolor que adoro, sus boca me besa y me muerde el cuello... se que pronto acabara otra vez en mis labios, sus manos se adentran por debajo de mi camisa, noto como acaricia todo mi cuerpo... de un salto se sube a mis caderas y entrelaza sus piernas a mi espalda... sino fuese un vampiro notaria como nuestra temperatura sube sin parar... en este momento ver como me desea en su mente es la cosa mas excitante del mundo...

- ¡¡¡Edward!!!¡¡¡Bella!!! Apenas los separa una pared de Nessie ¡¡¡Hagan el favor de calmarse!!! El pobre Jasper acaba de avalanzarse sobre Alice y no queremos tener que ver una escenita aquí.

Maldita Rosalie, siempre consigue estropearlo todo , aunque quizás este no sea el momento en eso tengo que darle la razón...

- Bella, cariño, tienes que calmarte

- "_Edward acaba lo que has empezado_"

- Es el neófito quien habla no tu, cielo

- ¡¡Aprende a controlar tus hormonas hermanita!!!

- No me obligues a darte una paliza otra vez, Emmet , sabes que puedo hacerlo

- Por poco tiempo, hermanita, cada vez tienes menos de neófito y cuando esto ocurra, te demostraré lo que vale tu hermano mayor.

- Cuando esto ocurra vas a apartar tus zarpas de ella si no quieres que yo te las quite

Quería dejarle claro a mi hermano que sus absurdas peleas con mi mujer iban a acabar en cuanto ella madurase como vampiro

- "_Aguafiestas_"

- Me da igual lo que pienses,Emmet, no pienso dejar que te acerques a Bella cuando no sea una neófita, no voy a arriesgarme a que la lastimes.

- Edward sabes que eso no ocurrirá, Bella es un vampiro, deja de tratarla como si fuese de cristal

Rosalie... siempre defendiendo a su pareja... no puedo culparla ¿acaso no hago yo lo mismo?

- ¿Mamá?

Mi niña, sin lugar a dudas la única que podría hacer que Bella me soltase y se fuese de mi lado sin dudarlo, la conexión entre ellas es algo especial. Pensé que ese vinculo cambiaría con el tiempo pero ha pasado 15 meses y sigue igual... me encanta...

- ¿Qué ocurre Rennesme?

- ¿Dónde esta Jake?

Jacob... parece que al final tendré que cargar con ese lobo hasta el final de mis días, ni cuando le contamos a Nessie toda la historia, ni los comentarios de Rosalie, ni mi constante vigilancia, ni contándole toda nuestra historia consiguió que Nessie lo quite de su mente... Jacob... hasta consiguió que me guste el estúpido apodo que le puso...

- No lo se, la verdad es que se retrasa, supongo que algo lo habrá retenido, no te preocupes dijo que estaría aquí en tu primer día de instituto y lo hará.

- "_Eso espero"_

- A lo mejor el perrito se ha echado novia y esta retozando con ella por los pastizales

- ¡¡Emmet!!

Parece que mi hermano no va a parar hasta que consiga que Reneesme se de cuenta de todo, y solo por su maldita apuesta con Jasper, no se que apostaron parece que con los años consiguen esconder ciertas cosas de mi, aunque la verdad nunca he intentado averiguarlo en serio, se que tiene que ver conmigo con Jacob y con mi niña... Nessie... ¿Por que tiene esa cara?

- "¿_Jacob? ¿Novia? No puede ser... me lo habría contado... somos amigos, los mejores, el siempre lo dice, aunque a lo mejor me sigue viendo como a su hermana pequeña y cree que hay temas que no puede hablar conmigo... seguro que papá le metió esa idea en la cabeza.._."

Parece que Nessie esta algo molesta por como la trato, no lo puedo evitar, es mi niña pequeña y creo que en el fondo lo seguirá siendo, para toda la eternidad...

- "_Jacob con novia... retozando..."_

Genial imágenes del perro retozando con una chica, precisamente la clase de cosas que me gusta ver en mi cabeza... por lo menos no es Bella como la ultima vez cuando ese perro me enseño su beso... parece que esta vez es simplemente una chica, aunque algo cambia... su cara, estoy viendo como ese besa a mi hija, como la toca, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, voy a matarlo... ¿Qué? ¿Porqué no consigo ver nada?

- Edward

¿Porque Bella tiene esa cara de miedo? La lleve hacía una esquina del cuarto y a baja voz continuamos nuestra conversación, aunque claro el único que hablaba era yo como cada vez que queríamos algo de intimidad frente a nuestra curiosa familia.

- "_Sabias que este momento llegaría. Rennesme ha crecido_"

- ¿Me está bloqueando?

- "_No cielo, soy yo. Creo que a partir de ahora no te permitiré leerle la mente será mejor para todos. Y más seguro para Jacob_"

- ¿A que te refieres?

- "_Estabas gruñendo, Ed, y con solo verte la cara supe que nuestra niña había comenzado a fantasear con Jake, llevo planeando este momento desde hace bastante, creo que lo mejor es que mantenga su mente alejada de ti salvo en momentos de necesidad o que ella me lo pida. Te evitará sufrimientos a ti y a ella, además tu instinto de padre sobreprotector no necesita mas estímulos de los necesarios_"

- Bella, no puedes hacerme esto, necesito saber...

- "_Son cosas privadas Edward y no te voy a permitir curiosear en los sentimientos de Rennesme_"

- Pero...

- "_No voy a cambiar de idea. Y espero que te sigas comportando bien con Jake a partir de ahora, ya bastante tendrá que aguantar el pobre de Emmet y Rosalie_"

-Jacob... maldito perro... puedo oir sus pensamientos, se esta acercando a la casa... como piense una sola vez en Rennesme juro que no respondo de mi

- Jacob viene...

- "_Por cierto lo mismo se aplica a Jake, en cuanto note su prensencia, protegeré su mente también, conociéndolo no podrá controlarla cerca de ti, y aun no tengo muy claro cual de las dos puede ser mas explicita_"

- Parece que esto te divierta

- "_Edward yo llevo sobre la faz de la tierra unos 20 años y tu unos 140 ¿no? Digamos que vemos las relaciones desde puntos de vista algo diferentes_"

- Pero Bella..

- "_No se hable mas, Jake esta a punto de llegar y tenemos que ir al Instituto... compórtate_"

- No prometo nada...

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Espero que os guste a los que lo estais leyendo !!!

Gracias a Haldequi por su review!! Me alegra que te gustase, espero que siga siendo asi!!!


	3. Sentimientos

*************************NOTA: Todos los personajes pertenecen a meyer*********************************************************************************

SENTIMIENTOS

¿Jacob? ¿Novia? No puede ser... me lo habría contado... somos amigos, los mejores, el siempre lo dice, aunque a lo mejor me sigue viendo como a su hermana pequeña y cree que hay temas que no puede hablar conmigo... seguro que papá le metió esa idea en la cabeza...

Jacob con novia... retozando...

A mi siempre me trata como a su amiga... recuerdo cuando todos me trataban como si estuviese en una burbuja, mi Jacob era el único que no se preocupaba, decia que yo estaba bien, que si me pasase algo malo él lo sabría... y acertó... mi crecimiento fué acelerado... mucho más que el de Nahuel... pero yo estaba bien, estoy bien. Mi abuelo dice que seguramente se deba al instinto de supervivencia, culpa a la "gran pelea" como causante de que todo mi organismo se acelerase... pero yo me sentia bien y al final convenció a todos de que eso era lo importante... pero nunca me senti tan rara como ahora... imaginarlo queriendo a otra chica, besando a otra chica... noto una presión en el estomago... como si algo en esa imagen fuese contranatura... yo no quiero que él este con otra!

Sentir los abrazos de Jacob, sus caricias... que sus ojos me miren con todo el deseo que veo en los de Emmet cuando mira a Rosalie o en los de papá y mamá... ¿Qué me ocurre? Tengo ganas de sonreir, de llorar... como no me calme pronto Jasper no va a tardar en preguntarme que me ocurre... tengo que tranquilizarme, Jacob es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, no tengo esa clase de relación con el y tampoco la quiero ¿no?... no puede ser, el esta enamorado de mi madre, siempre lo ha estado, lo entendí desde el momento en el que me contaron su "trio sentimental", Jacob estaba tan unido a la familia por ella, no es capaz de separarse de ella, ni su transformación en un vampiro fué capaz de separarlo de ella. Cuando me enteré no entendia como mi madre puedo elegir a Pápa en vez de a Jacob... el amor es ciego... eso dicen...

- Jacob viene... - oigo la voz de mi padre

Jacob... mi Jacob... quizás la manada tuvo alguna reunión de ultima hora, o puede que tuviese trabajo pendiente, o que ayudar a Billy en casa... hay mil motivos por los cuales podría haberse retrasado... Emmet solo esta bromeando... pero entonces porqué gruño papá... quizas el sabe algo que los demás ignoramos... él siempre lo sabe todo de todos, salvo de mamá, ella solo le muestra lo que desea... me encantaría tener su poder, poder protegerme de esa forma, no ser siempre la debilucha, la última en enterarme de todo... pero de esto no... jake me lo habría contado... me lo habría dicho... aunque ha pasado las últimas semanas bastante ocupado, no pudo venir al centro comercial con Alice y conmig, y no vino despues de desayunar como suele hacer todos los días... quizas estaba desayunando con ella? ¡¡No puede ser!! Tengo que saberlo...

- Nessie? Hoy no piensas saludarme? Sé que llego tarde pero negarme el saludo me parece un castigo demasiado severo ¿no crees?

Castigo? Por que debería castigarte? Acaso hay algo que no me cuentas? Perro tonto... aun encima me sonrie... esa sonrisa... como me esté mintiendo no pienso perdonárselo...

- Hola Jacob. ¿Y a que se debe el retraso si puede saberse?

-Tenia... unos asuntos que tratar en la Push... pero ya estoy aquí ¿Lista para tu primer día de instituto?

Menudo cambio de tema! Pues si se cree que se va a escaquear tan facilmente es que no me conoce tan bien como dice.

-Supongo que si, no creo que sea un gran problema, salvo que no llegue a tiempo a clase. Por cierto ¿Esta Billy bien?

-Si, claro po..

-¿Y al manada?

-También ¿ A qué tantas preguntas, Nessie?

- Es que no se me ocurre que otro asunto podría hacer que te retrasases...

- Ahh... cosas de mias Ness... estooo... estuve trabajando en mi nueva moto y se me paso la hora...aja... perdi la nocion del tiempo

¿Me estás mintiendo Jacob? ¿Por qué?¿ Acaso Emmet acertó? ¿Tienes a alguien nuevo en tu vida? Tengo que preguntarselo... si se lo pregunto directamente no podrá mentirme ¿no? Pero si no me lo dice será por algo, quizas aun no está seguro, a lo mejor es solo una conocida... no tiene por que ser su nueva novia... no tiene por que querer a otra...Jake... tus ojos... ese brillo... pareces tan feliz... ojalá fuese yo quien te provocase esa mirada...

- Bueno Nessie creo que es un buen momento para que te acerque al instituto, despidete de Jacob coje tus cosas y vamos

Mi padre siempre tan oportuno... pero a lo mejor consigo algo bueno de esta interruopción... quizás un tiempo a solas con Jake sin toda la familia observandonos... a lo mejor entonces me dice que ocurre... a lo mejor asi puedo dejar de sentir esta nudo en el estómago, y convencerme de que todo son imaginaciones mias...

- Papá, ya que Jake esta aqui quizas pueda acercarme el, de todas a todas tendría que volver a LaPush y asi me ahorro el que te metas en la cabeza de mis futuros amigos antes de tiempo...

Perfecto, ahora no se negará, sabe que quiero tener un año de instituto lo mas normal posible...

- Reneesme, sabes que no lo hago por controlarte... ademas podria venir tu madre...

- Lo se papá, pero aun asi prefiero acercarme con Jake, creo que eso me relajará, si a el no le importa.

-Claro que no Ness, me encantaría!

Jacob... siempre tan dispuesto... por lo menos sigue sin saber decir que no...

-Perfecto. Entonces nos vamos. Adios a todos!! Os quiero!!

Papá... siento haberte excluido hoy... no pongas esa cara... te quiero...

- Te quiero papi

- Adios pequeña, que tengas un buen día

En marcha... ahora solo tengo que conseguir saber la verdad sobre Jake y tengo exactamente 15 minutos que será lo que tardemos a llegar al instituto... el instituoto... y yo ayer a la noche pensaba que ese sería mi mayor porblema durante bastante tiempo... llevo tanto tiempo deseando hacer algo normal, acercarme a humanos que no sean el abuelo o la gente de LaPush, a gente como yo, bueno mas bien como media yo...hay veces que no recuerdo lo rara que soy... será por eso que Jake no me cuenta lo que le ocurre... tendrá que ver con mi naturaleza... quizas si tiene novia tiene miedo de que la familia se acerque a ella... quizas por eso se comporta de forma extraña, a el nuca le gustaron los vampiros... odiaba a mi padre... a los chupasangre... quizas ya no me ve como a su amiga humana, quizas ahora que he dejado de crecer y que mis habilidades como vampiro están apareciendo deje de quererme... Jacob... no! mi Jake no me haría eso... jamás... tengo que saber la verda, estarle dando vueltas en la cabeza no me va a solucionar nada... tengo que saber cuales son sus sentimientos.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Gracias por leerlo... espero no haberos decepcionado mucho. :S Procurare tener el siguiente capitulo pronto!


	4. Declaración

****************NOTA: Todos los personajes pertenecen a meyer*********************************************************************************

Jacob POV

Llevamos mas de 3 minutos sin dirijirnos la palabra... ni siquiera se ha molestado en mirar en mi dirección ni una sola vez.

Puede que alejarme de ella no haya sido buena idea, quizás este enfadada o piense que no quiero estar a su lado. Con las hormonas nunca se sabe, al fin y al cabo Ness esta en su etapa adolescente ahora. Pero... ¿¡¿Por qué diablos tengo que volver a pasar yo por esto?!?

Desde hace unas semanas me cuesta tanto no pensar en ella como algo más que mi amiga, aun ahora viendo su pelo moverse con el aire, oliendo su esencia, sientiendo su cuerpo tan cerca del mio, y escuchando el latido, único, de su corazón.

Ouch!! No puedo creerme que este pensando así otra vez, si Edward se diese cuenta no me dejaría verla en siglos, aunque por otra parte, hoy en la casa parecía ignorar mis pensamientos sobre la belleza de su hija, a pesar de que me recreé más de lo debido en ciertas partes de su anatomia, quizas Bella ha bloqueado mis pensamientos como me dijo que haría llegado el momento.

Nessie ha cambiado tanto en las últimas semanas, haciendome desear cosas, necesitar cosas, sentir cosas que hace mucho que no sentía, necesitaba o deseaba.

Tenía que alejarme un poco para ser capaz de pensar con algo de claridad y no estamparle un beso en el momento menos indicado, con toda su familia puedo forzarla a empezar una relación, hace unos meses era una niña, y ahora viene el instituto, ya tendrá suficientes emociones con sus primeros dias de clase como para añadirle yo más leña al fuego. Solo espero que no se enamore de algun chico, si alguno se hacerca un poco más de lo piliticamente correcto, no se de que sería capaz, parece que con las hormonas, también se han despertado mis celos, y en estos momentos están al máximo.

No soporto no saber en que piensa ¿en mi? ¿en el instituto? ¿en sus nuevas amistades? Tengo que romper este silencio o acabaré volviendome loco

-"¿Nerviosa en tu primer día de clase?"

-"Un poco... supongo que es normal ¿no? ¿Tú no estabas nervioso?"

-"Si, claro, aunque no es exactamente lo mismo, yo conocia a casi todos mis compañeros, en La Push somos como una gran familia feliz"- No puedo evitar sonreir cuando recuerdo el instituto.

-"Aja"

Vamos Ness sonrie, siempre me sonries cuando hablamos, extraño la alegría en tus labios

-"Ness, ¿te ocurre algo?"

-"Quiero preguntarte tres cosas y quiero que seas completamente sincero conmigo no importa cuan mala sea la respuesta"- su cara parece tan seria miestras habla, nunca la había visto asi, realmente a madurado.

-"Claro, somos amigos, los mejores, puedes preguntarme lo que sea"

-"¿Tienes novia?"

Que??!?!? Como se le ocurre preguntarme eso, ¡¡si no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima!!, no me puedo creer que no se haya dado cuenta.

-"¡¡Claro que no!!"

-"Bien, siguiente pregunta. ¿Realmente has estado trabajando en la moto esta mañana?"

Genial, menudo lio, no puedo mentirle, no a Nessie, pero no puedo decirle que estaba en casa, pensando en ella. La ducha de agua fría de hoy se hizo bastante mas larga que las de las últimas semanas, y aun asi me cuesta no lanzarme a sus labios.

Bien, diré la verdad y si la siguiente pregunta es "¿qué estuviste haciendo?" diré que dandome una buena ducha, asi no saldrá ninguna mentira de m, aunque quizas suene algo raro.

-"No"

-"Ya veo..."

Otravez el silencio, no lo aguanto.

-"Ness, no es lo que piensas se me hizo un poco tarde, ultimamente no soy yo mismo, ando como por las nubes"

Pensando en ti todo el tiempo

- "Solo que no quería que pensaras que em había olvidado de ir a desearte suerte o algo asi, por eso dije lo de la moto, admemas asi tus tios me dejarian tranquilo"

No soporto que este triste, esa mirada me mata

- "Vamos Ness, llegué a tiempo, no le des importancía sabes que jamas haría nada que te lastimase yo..."

Te quiero con toda mi alma, vale eso no puedo decirlo

- "... tu eres mi mejor amiga, te necesito"

-"Gracias Jake"- sonreia

Nunca me sentí tan aliviado al ver su sonrisa en sus labios.

Ness, te quiero tanto.

-"Vamos con la última. ¿Crees que soy una chupasangres?"

-"Técnicamente la mitad de ti lo es"- y no me importa lo mas minimo, no puedo evitar sonreir pensando en lo que los odiaba antes.

-"Ya lo se listillo, pero me refiero a que ... Jake, tu ¿Odias esa mitad?"

-"No"-

no me hace falta pensar esa respuesta ni un segundo, amo todo lo que eres Nessie

-"Claro que no ¿Como se te ocurre preguntarme eso?"

-"Bueno tu naturaleza es matar vampiros, y yo soy mitad vampiro, ultimamente más vampiro que antes. Escucho mejor, huelo mejor y hasta consigo proyectar mis pensamientos sin tener que tocar a la ás pienses que ya no soy tu amiga humana,quizás pienses que ella murió como lo hizo mamá para ti cuando papá la transformo. Pero a ella la amabas y por eso sique siendo tu Bella. Quizas ahora me veas mas como veias a mi padre, o como ves a Rosalie o como a los Volturi. A lo mejor has estado tan ausente estos días porque sientes que la amiga que necesitabas ya no esta... y odias a quien te la ha quitado... "

¿Esta llorando? Nunca la había visto llorar de tirsteza, solo por susu rabietas infatiles y no mas de un par de veces.

Nessie no llores, puedo sentir tu pena, tu tristeza y me duele, es como si me estuviesen clavando una espada en el pecho, como si me quitasen el corazón, jamás me habia sentido asi.

Tengo que hacer que sea feliz. Es mi única razón de ser en este mundo.

-"Ness, por favor para de llorar, para! No soporto que te sientas asi. No dices mas que tonterías tu no eres comparable a nadie de los que has dicho. Quien le diera a Rose parecerse un ápice a ti. Venga, preciosa, no llores"

-"Pero.."

-"No hay peros Nessie, tu eres especial, eres mi amiga, ningún estúpido adn va a cambiar eso"

-"Pero entonces si que odias esa parte de mi!!"

Genial, más lágrimas, parece que lo hago todo al reves se supone que ella tiene que sentirse bien a mi lado, que los imprimados estan rodeados de felizidad. Pero parce que esta estupida boca que tengo no hace más que decir las palabras incorrectas. Si tan solo pudiera decirselo, decirle todo lo que ella significa para mi...

-"Ness, mirame, mirame!"

Genial, ya tengo su atención, solo espero que no sea demasiado pronto para esto.

-"Ness yo quiero cada parte de ti, tu risa, el latido de tu corazón, tu olor, tu piel... me gusta todo de ti, también tus habilidades sobrenaturales, la temperatura de tu piel, siempre tibia, la "manera" en la que expresas tus pensamientos, que me oigas y huelas mi olor con solo acercarme a la casa. Hasta cuando eras pequeña y me mordias, probando mi sangre, era una sensación única, perfecta. Nessie, yo tenecesito, no como amiga, como parte de mi, estoy imprimado de ti, desde que me miraste con apenas unos minutos de vida te convertiste en el centro de mi vida, en mi corazón, si tú no eres feliz, sino sonries sufro, te necesito tanto... Reneesme yo, te quiero"

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Siento la espera, estoy con bastante trabajo y apenas he tenido un huco libre. Intentaré que el siguiente no tarde tanto!!.


	5. Control

****************NOTA: Todos los personajes pertenecen a meyer*********************************************************************************

Nessie POV

-"Ness yo quiero cada parte de ti, tu risa, el latido de tu corazón, tu olor, tu piel... me gusta todo de ti, también tus habilidades sobrenaturales, la temperatura de tu piel, siempre tibia, la "manera" en la que expresas tus pensamientos, que me oigas y huelas mi olor con solo acercarme a la casa. Hasta cuando eras pequeña y me mordias, probando mi sangre, era una sensación única, perfecta. Nessie, yo te necesito, no como amiga, como parte de mi, estoy imprimado de ti, desde que me miraste con apenas unos minutos de vida te convertiste en el centro de mi vida, en mi corazón, si tú no eres feliz, sino sonries sufro, te necesito tanto... Reneesme yo, te quiero"

Te necesito.

Parte de mi.

imprimado.

centro de mi vida.

corazón.

te quiero.

te quiero.

Jacob.

¿Qué esta pasando? NO puedo mover mi cuerpo solo oigo su voz, esas palabras resueana en mi cabeza, hechizandome.

Esta imprimado, de mi. ¡Imprimado! ¡Me quiere! No a ninguna estúpida chica de La Push, no a mi madre, a mi.

Me necesita como yo a el, como al aire. De repente siento que todo mi mundo gira a su alrededor, como él dice, es el centro de mi vida.

No se como no lo he visto antes, esos ojos irradian amor, necesidad y pasión. Podría perderme en esa mirada y alimentarme de ella por toda la eternidad.

-"Jake..."

No puedo evitar que las lagrimas broten de mis ojos, a raudales, no soy capaz de encadenar dos palabra seguidas

-"...yo...hip"

genial ahora me entra el hipo como siempre. Este es el momento más romantico de mi vida y lo estropeo comportandome como una niñata de 3 años, tuve que adquirir la capacidad de llorar de mi madre, y mis padres se quejan de no poder llorar,¡mira para que me vale en estos momentos!.

-"Ness, esta bien, no debí contartelo ahora, de golpe, entiendo que sea una impresión demasiado fuerte, tu no tienes porque corresponderme, estare siempre a tu lado como amigo, es solo que no soportaba que dudases de mi... de mis sentimientoas hacia ti. ¡Que cursi ¿no?! Vamos, para de llorar, parece que te quedaras sin aliento, si sigues asi tendre que llamar a Carlise y tu padre me matará antes de saber porque soltaste la primera lágrima"

¿¡¿¡¿ Que ?!?!? No corresponderte. Genial Reneesme, ahora piensa que lloras porque no sientes lo mismo. Que te asustan sus palabras como si fueses un bebe ¡Malditas lágrimas! Pero esto se soluciona facilmente, tengo que concertrarme, tengo que transmitirle mis sentimientos, mostrarle mis pensamientos.  
_  
Jake y yo, juntos, desde siempre, calbalgando a su espalda, jugando a la consola, de compras por PortAngeles, cogidos de la mano, su mano ardiente acariciando mi mejilla, esta mañana, el sentimiento de miedo al no saber porque se retrasaba, los celos por su supuesta novia, librarme de mi padre para estar a solas con el, el interrogatorio, sus palabras, su declaracion, la alegría que siento, las ganas de abrazarme a el, de tenerlo junto a mi para siempre, sentir su mano en mi mejilla, bajando hacia mi cuello, su aliento cerca de mi cara, poder acariciar su cabello, estar los dos solos, como si en el mundo no hubiese nadie mas, sus brazos rodeandome, cercando mi cintura, acariciando mi espalta, acariciar sus hombros, notar como me elva en el aire, como sus manos se deslizan por mi espalda, hacia abajo, como su boca roza mi cara, mis mejillas, acercandose a mis la_

-"Nessie detente"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Abre los ojos"

Entonces me di cuenta, mis pensamientos se habían uelto realidad. Jacob me sostenia en el aire, mis manos rodeaban su cuello y nuestras caras estaban a escasos centimetros, sus ojos mostraban todo el amor de antes pero su cara estab seria, como si hubierse tenido un calambre.

Lentamente me colocó en el suelo, acariciandome la mejilla.

-"Ness ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?"

-"¿A que te refieres?"

-"¿En qué pensabas?"

-"Bueno... Intentaba demostrarte mis sentimientos, aclararte el porqué de mi llorera"

-"Y lo has conseguido"

La sonrisa que tanto amaba asomo en sus labios, haciendo que mis rodillas fallasen y tuviese que dar un paso hacia atras para estabilizarme. Me sentia muy debil, mucho más de lo normal, incluso algo mareada.

-"¿Estas bien?"

-"Creo que tantas emociones han sobrecargado mi cabeza, solo necesito un descanso y que dejes de deslumbrarme con tu sonrisa"

-"¿Te deslumbré? Esta bien saber que tengo esa capacidad. Pero no es normal que tu estabilidad falle, creo que estan ocurriendo muchas cosas extrañas en muy poco tiempo"

-"¿Cosas extrañas?¿Tan raro te parece que yo también te quiera?"

-"La verdad es que aún no puedo explicarme como una criatura como tu se fija en alguien como yo, eres perfecta, lo normal seria que ni notases mi presencia·

Mientras oigo estas palabras puedo notar como sus manos cojen las mías acariciandomelas con sus cálidos pulgares.

-"Pero no era a eso a lo que me referia"

¿Qué? ¿Acaso guarda algun extraño secreto más a parte de su imprimación?

-"¿ A que te refieres Jacob ? "- Mi voz ha sonado asustada, no he podido evitarlo, tan solo pensar que algo de lo que dijo no sea real... no podria soportarlo.

-"Ness, no te asustes pero cuando me mostrabas tus sentimientos, en cierto momento algo cambió, deje de simplemente ver lo que me mostrabas para también sentirlo, cuando fuí consiciente estaba acariciandote, sujetandote entre mis brazos, y aunque disfrutaba cada instante, no era yo el que movía mi cuerpo, eras tu Nessie. Creo que tu poder eta creciendo a pasos agigantados"

-"¡¡No puede ser, yo solo muestro mis pensamientos!!! ¡¡¡No soy capaz de controlar a nadie!!"

-"Parece que tu poder crece, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa sino tu mareo, tu piel esta más pálida y tu corazón late mas despacio de lo normal, creo que tenemos que volver con tu familia, no creo que sea un buen día para que estes con gente nueva"

Controlar a la gente. Nunca rechaze mi poder, siempre me ha gustado poder cominicarme con la gente, cuando descubría que podía hacerlo sin tocar a nadie fue una alegría, simplificaba mucho mi sistema de comunicación, pero esto... controlar lo que la gente hace, es un poder demasiado poderoso, demasiada responsbilidad, ni siquiera fuí consciente de manipular a Jake...

-"Creo que tienes razón. Vamos a casa."

-"Espermos que tu padré no me mate al saber mi declaración, ojala tu nuevo poder lo mantenga ocupado"

-" No te preocupes, yo te defenderé "

-"Por cierto"

Sus labios, noto sus labios en mi boca, sus manos estan en mi citnura, ¡¡Jake me esta besando!!

-"Quería acabar lo que estabas pensando antes. Besarte por primera vez"

*************************************************************************************************

Siento la espera!!!!!! Espero que os guste este cápitulo, siempre me imagine a Nessie muy poderosa, y este poder me parecía el mejor para ella ^^

Y ame direis que os parece!!!

P.D.

Mil gracias por todos los reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Sorpresa

****************NOTA: Todos los personajes pertenecen a meyer*********************************************************************************

Edward POV

Aun no me hago a la idea de no poder indagar en los pensamientos de Rennesme.

Creo que Bella está exagerando. Puede que hoy me cojiese por sorpresa la evolución de los pensmientos de Nessie, pero creo que es algo normal. Ningún padre debería ver como su hija fantasea con un hombre. Un hombre... ese es el problema! Jacob es un hombre y mi Reneesme es una niña, apenas tiene 2 años, por mucho que Carlisle remarque que su crecimiento ha sido normal, que es tan madura como cualquier humano de su edad física no puedo evitar verla como a mi niña pequeña, mi hija de2 años de edad, y tener que enfrentarme a sus hormonas... realmente me cogió por sorpresa.

Puede que Bella esté más preparada para esto que yo. Pero sesde luego no me considero un padre demasiado estricto, es más, creo que he sido bastante más compresivo que ella desde que supe lo de la imprimación. Por lo menos durante los primeros meses. Hasta que su amistad con Jacob volvió a hacerse tan fuerte como antes, aunque por lo menos ahora tengo la seguridad de que ese perro no desea a Bella... no, ahora dessea a mi hija ¡ Chucho sarnoso!

Ok, puede que al fin y al cabo la idea de Bella no sea tan mala, creo que necesito un tiempo sin imagenes explicitas para asimilar que esos dos dejan de ser "amigos inseparables" para ser algo mas... solo espero que su relación no crezca tan rápido como Nessie. No creo que la imprimación la afecte tanto a ella, al fin y al cabo lleva mis genes y mi naturaleza es totalmente contraria a la de un licantropo, eso debería bastarle para que tuviera una opción, para que pudiese decidir si realmente es a él a quien ama.

"_Hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida. Jake... Jake...Jake_... _creo que podría pas_"

Genial apenas unas palabras, parece que no soy el único pendiente de Nessie.

Al girarme hacia la pueta de la habitación puede ver a Bella, mi angel, mi luz, con una sonrisa de satisfacción asomando en sus labios.

-"Lo siento cariño pero no puedo permitir que curioses, no sin un buen motivo"

Lo que suponía, el olfato de neonato de Bella tiene mas o menos el mismo alcance que mi habilidad para leer mentes. En cuanto noto que nuestra hija se acercaba a la casa bloqueo su mente y supongo que la de perro también. Genial! y yo que esperaba conseguir unas pocas imágenes más de la mente de Nessie.

-"Por lo menos parece que ha tenido un buen día. Aunque no se porque estarán de vuelta..."- Se suponía que estaría toda la mañana en el instituto, había insistido tanto para poder ir ahora que su crecimiento se había pausado lo suficiente. No se que pudo hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-"No te preocupes, en apenas unos minutos lo sabremos"

Vaya! A veces parece que es Bella la que lee mentes. La verdad es que hacía tiempo que no estaba tan nervioso o incómodo por algo, estoy acostumbrado a saber las cosas en cuanto pasan por la mente de mi hija, en entender todos sus pensamientos, la verdad es que desde que ha sido pequeña he sentido debilidad por tratar de entender todo de ella, por asegurarme que cada instante de su vida era lo mas feliz posible. Se puede decir que ella y Bella son mis soles, y yo giro a su alrededor sin otro motivo para existir.

-"Bella? Edward?"- Jacob nos llamaba desde el salón

-"Ahora vamos Jake"

_"Vamos a averiguar por que no está en el instituto ¿te parece?_"

Antes de que acabase esa frase tenía a mi mujer entre mis brazos y bajaba las estaleras a toda prisa en dirección al salón. La cara de Nessie al verme entrar con su madre en brazos fúe de lo mas explicita, no me hacía falta leerle la mente para saber que se sientía avergonzada por nuestras muestras de romanticismo constantes, pero eso era una de las pocas cosas que no cambiaría por ella, necesitaba demasido a Bella como para hacerlo.

-"Y bien cariño ¿qué es lo que te ha apartado del intituto? ¿No me digas que te han podido los nervios y has decidido faltar a clase?

-"No no es eso"- La voz de Nessie sonaba risueña, casi como si cantase, estaba feliz, podía notarlo desde aqui, pero su aspecto estaba mal, para un humano hubiese pasado totalmente desapercibido pero no para mi.

Estaba mas pálida de lo habitual en ella, notaba como se apollaba en Jacob, como le costaba mantenerse de pié, como si no se hubiese alimentado en semanas, y su corazón... sus latidos siempre eran rápidos, demasiado para cualquier humano, pero ahora mismo eran muy lentos, demasiado lentos.

-"Carlisle"- No puede evitar que mi voz sonara con miedo, lo sufience para que todos los miembros de mi falmilia cruzasen la puerta con rapidez.

-"¿Qué te ocurre?" - la voz de Esme sonaba con mucha preocupación

-"Tan solo estoy cansada, no teneis que preocuparos, es solo que Jake se preocupa demasiado y preferí que no me hiciese volver a rastras a casa . "

Nessi sonaba alegre mientras decía esto, es como si no pudiese parar de sonreir.

-"¿Que ocurre aqui?"

No había dirigido la mirada hacía Jacob desde que entré en la habitación, pero el parecía no haber apartado sus ojos de mi, esperando seguramente que contestase a sus pensamientos.

-"¿Por?"- Bella, sus palabras habían salido sin apartar los ojos de Nessie.

-"Llevo desde que entré por la puerta recordando lo ocurrido, en TODO, y no obtengo ninguna respuesta de tu marido. Espera algo más de Edward que que me ignorara."

-"No es eso Jake, es solo que Ed y yo hemos pensado que sería bueno daros a los dos un poco de intimidad. Estoy bloqueando sus mentes, lo hago desde que noté que se acercaban a la casa. "

Las palabras de Bella eran mentira, había sido ella la que decidiera todo, pero su capacidad para mentir había mejorado tanto como sus sentidos y ni Jake ni Reneesme se dieron cuenta.

-"Oh. Gracias supongo, aunque me va a resultar dificil explicar lo que ha ocurrido. Ness y yo estabamos... hablando, ella comenzó a mostrarme sus pensamientos como solia hacerlo antes, tocandome la mejilla cuando sin casi darme cuenta estaba haciendo todo lo que ella pensaba, apenas tuve fuerzas para pronuciar su nombre y decirle que parase. Cuando abrió los ojos no entendía mi comportamiento, no se había dado cuenta de nada de lo ocurrido. Fué entonces cuando me fije en su aspecto, en que apenas se mantenía en pie, su corazon late muy lento y su esta pálida, mas de lo normal. Por eso inssití en traerla a casa, no creo que sea buena idea que vaya hoy al instituto."

-"Te controlo?"

No podía creerlo mi hija. Mi pequeña, haciendo que Jake se moviese a su antojo. ¿Realmente es Reneesme tan poderosa? No puedo imaginarme al Jacob haciendo algo que no desease.

Espera, el no ha dicho eso, ¿Qué era lo que Nessie le estaba mostrando?, ¿Por qué necesitaba tocarlo? Hacía mucho que habiamos descubierto que Reneesme podia "hablar" sin necesidar de tocarnos y desde aquella eran muy pocas las veces en que había vuelto a emplear esa forma de expresión.

-"¿Porque Reneesme te estaba tocando? ¿Que te obligó ha hacer?"- no puede evitar gruñir mientras suponia la respuesta, sabía lo que ella había pensado esta mañana, en ella y EL besandose.

-"¿Como pued...

-"Edward, creo que eso no es lo importante. Voy a chequear a Reneesme para cercionarme de que todo está bien, creo que simplemente ha tenido una especie de bajada de tensión, y en cuanto lo averigue comenzaremos la parte que corresponde a su nueva habilidad. Rosalie, Jasper, lleven a Nessie a mi despacho. Los demás esperen aqui. No tardaremos"

Mi padre... siempre tan conciliador, aunque esta vez tenía razón, mi celo hacia Reneesme me hacía reaccionar de esa manera, aunque por la cara de Jacob sabía que lo que imaginaba era cierto. Ellos se habian declarado, le había dicho de su imprimación.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

*************************************************************************************************

Siento la espera!!! He tenido mucho trabajo estos días!! Perdón!!!

Tengo el siguiente capitulo mas o menos pensado asi que haber si esta vez actualizo antes, aunque no prometo nada!!! Peor lo intentare!!!!

Gracias por todas sus Reviews!!!!!!!!!


	7. Pánico

****************NOTA: Todos los personajes pertenecen a meyer*********************************************************************************

Bella POV

Había pasado una semana desde que nos enteramos de la "supuesta" habilidad de Nessie. En ningún momento pudo repetir ese control, con ninguno de los miembros de la familia. Ni siquiera con Jake. Carlisle supone que es una habilidad en desarrollo, que por eso aun no la controla, mas bien esta ligada a su estado de ánimo _"Seguramente solo funcione incoscientemente, cuando realmente desea algo"_ las palabras de Carlisle habían tenido reacciones totalmente opuestas, por un lado Reneesme había adquirido ese color rojo que tanto me caracterizaba en mis años de humana y que solo Edward conseguía llevar al máximo, por otro lado Jake tenía un brillo en sus ojos y no había podido evitar esbozar un sonrisa cuando miró a Ness a la cara.

En contraposición a ellos estaba la actitud de Edward, el cual había emitido un bajo rugido perceptible para todos los presentes y había habandonado la casa, no había dado un portazo como se esperaría de cualquiera, no mi Edward era demasiado perfecto aunque no hacía falta tener el don de Jasper para saber que no pasaba por uno de sus mejores momentos. Aún recuerdo nuestra "charla" de aquella noche, lo más parecido a una discusión que hemos tenido jamas.

---------------------------------------------------

_-¿Vas a seguir asi para toda la eternidad?_

_-Asi como Bella_

_-Pues escapandote cada vez que ves la conexión en entre ellos, cada vez que notas como se desean, no entiendo como no estás preparado para esto. Lo has sabido desde el día que nació._

_-Creo recordar que tu tampoco te tomaras la noticia con mucha alegría_

_-Sabes que no es lo mismo, en un principio me enfrente a esa idea, no lo comprendía bien, pero se, sabemos, que Jake vive para nuestra hija, vive por ella._

_-Se supone que porque ese chuco se imprimó de mi niña tengo que sonreir ante la idea de ellos JUNTOS. Por favor Bella!! Reneesme apenas conoce el mundo!! No ha podido disfrutar casi de su infacia y ese ya la quiere convertir en su mujer!!! No me hace falte leerle los pensamientos para saberlo!!_

_-Edward por favor! Sabes que esto no es porque Nessie crezca es porque no puedes soportar dejar de ser el hombre de su vida, piensas que te esta quitando el puesto como su protector, desde que ella existe Jake y tú os habeis estado peleando el papel de guardián de Nessie en vez de compartirlo, y ahora que crees que ella lo prefiere a él simplemente no puedes soportarlo._

_-No es cierto._

_-Edward, pensé que la mala mentirosa aqui era yo._

_-No! Ademas de soportar que mi mujer se ponga de su lado, ahora tengo que rebajarme y sonreir mientras ese perro se aprovecha de Nessie! No pienso permitirlo! Sobre mi cadaver!! _

_-Edward Cullen!!!! Quieres dejar de comportarte asi! Es tu hija y esta enamorada! Deberiás estar feliz porque tenga a alguien en su vida que la quiere, que la necesita, que jamás le haría daño. ¿Acaso no recuerdas como era pasar la eternidad solo?¿Es eso lo que deseas para Nessie? _

_-Bella yo..._

_-Se que es dificil, que apenas hemos tenido tiempo para disfrutar su niñez, pero tenemos una hija Edward, algo que jamás soñamos, y está feliz y tiene a su lado a alguien que la proteja y la cuide. Tienes que cambiar tu punto de vista._

_-Yo no se, es mi niña, mi pequeña, no puedo imaginarmela asi, aún es demasiado pronto._

_-No, no lo es, nada en Ness va al ritmo habitual, ella ya está lista y tu, como su padre, también tienes que estarlo. Tenemos que apoyarla, estar a su lado, no podemos apartarnos de ella ahora._

_-¿Ahora?_

_-Si, ahora. Aún no me creo que no hayas visto el problema en el que estamos. El peligro que corre Reneesme._

_-¿Qué???_

_-Y si realmete es capaz de controlar a cualquiera, y si sus habilidades siguen aumentando,y si consigue manejar a cualquiera a su voluntad, es un gran poder, se volvería tan poderosa, más que tu, mas que Alice, mas que yo, mas que todos nosotros juntos... y mucho más deseable..._

_-Los Vulturis _

_---------------------------------------------------  
_

Hece unos meses, tenia miedo, sin saber a que.

Ahora lo se, si Reneesme sigue adquiendo poder, si su habilidad aumenta, cuando ellos vuelvan a comprobar como evoluciona, tal y como avisó Alice, podrían esta vez podrían desearla lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a una lucha. Podría llevarsela de nuestro lado, querer convertirla en una de los suyos, siempre pensamos que Edward y yo evitaríamos que volvieran por Nessie marchandonos juntos a Volterra con ellos, Aro deseaba nuestros poderes a su lado más que nada, pero ahora...

Nessie se esta volviendo tan poderosa...

Ahora no es miedo lo que siento, sino pánico. Pánico por que tengo la sensación de que Reneesme puede desaparecer en cualquier moemento.

Siento el retraso, no tengo perdón pero estoy bastante agobiada!

Os gusta como va la historia? En el siguiente Nessie en el instituto!!


	8. Discusión

****************NOTA: Todos los personajes pertenecen a meyer*********************

Nessie POV

Un mes. Me había llevado un mes convencer a ocho sobreprotectores vampiros y a un licántropo que todo en mi estaba bien, que no estaba cansada, ni mareada, ni tenía frío, ni calor, ni temblaba. Sin tener en cuenta la cantidad de veces que tuve que esforzarme en usar mi "poder", realmente comenzaba a dudar de lo ocurrido en el bosque, quitando el cansancio y la sensación extraña en mi estomago no recordaba nada con claridad, no era consciente de haber controlado a Jacob. Incluso llegué a pensar que Jake se inventará toda esta historia para que no fuese al instituto, sabía que no le agradaba tenerme fuera de su constante vigilancia o de la de mi familia, realmente a ninguno le agradaba la idea, excepto a papá, él quería que experimentase todo, que conociese todo.

Un mes. Pero por fin conseguí mi objetivo. Estoy en un instituto, tengo amigos, por así decirlo, ya que los conozco desde hace apenas dos semanas pero realmente, y estoy en recibiendo clases de profesores que no son miembros de mi familia y, aunque ya sepa lo que me están explicando, eso no impide en absoluto que me encante estar aquí. Todos mis miedos han desaparecido, no tengo problema por controlar mi sed, la gente parece no apreciar que soy un "bicho raro", he conseguido estar con gente que no se piensa que se acabe el mundo por que suspire, tengo tiempo para mi y mis pensamientos sin que mi padre inspeccione en ellos ,nota mental, darle las gracias a mamá por poner su escudo sobre mi y sobre Jacob... Jake... si, mi mundo debería ser perfecto, debería ser la híbrida más feliz de todo el planeta, y sin embargo por culpa de ese estúpido chucho sentía un vacío insoportable en mi interior.

Desde el día en que nos declaramos en el bosque, el día que me besó, el día que descubrí mi "nuevo" poder, no había vuelto a comportarse así conmigo. Lo único que hacía era preguntarme si estaba bien, o dejar que intentara usar mi poder en el, y por mas que intentaba hacer que se acercase y me abrazase lo único que obtenía era un "No te preocupes Ness, mañana volveremos a intentarlo. Tu solo descansa ¿vale?" y un estúpido beso en mi cabeza, como si tuviera dos años, como si eso fuese a hacer que dejase de soñar con sus manos todas las noches. Intenté hablar con el de nuestra situación, de nuestra imprimación, el día que mis padres por fin aceptaron que era hora de que me incorporase al instituto ya que no parecía probable que "obligase" a algún alumno o profesor a hacer algo. Quería que me explicase como era posible que nos hubiésemos imprimado una "medio-vampiro" y un licántropo si se suponía que debíamos ser enemigos naturales. Quería preguntarle sino sería simplemente los restos de su amor por mi madre lo que le hacían pensar que estaba imprimado de mi. Pero no pude, aun lo recuerdo sentado a la entrada de la casa con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Recuerdo como me miró cuando le pregunté que le ocurría. Estaba distante, lejos, apartado de mí. Sus brazo rodeaba mis hombros pero sus sentidos, su cabeza estaba a cientos de miles de kilómetros de distancia, y cuando pronunció esas palabras, me quede helada. "_No creo que debas ir al instituto. No puede traer más que problemas, y si revelas tu poder, y si muerdes a alguien Ness. No deberías ser tan infantil, deberías quedarte en casa, con tus padres. Un instituto no es sitio para alguien como tú. Es demasiado peligroso"_. En ese momento mi corazón se rompió las palabras me hirieron, ya que el sabía que ir al instituto y ver cosas del mundo humano, conocer y experimentar cosas de mi otra mitad, era mi sueño desde que tengo memoria. Pero eso no fué lo peor, su tono de voz, no había un ápice de amor en él, estaba seco sin vida. Lo único que pude hacer es repetir parte de sus palabras "_alguien como yo_" y volví a escuchar su voz "_Entiéndelo Nessie, el instituto es para humanos, no para semivampiros. Solo te arriesgas a que ocurra una desgracia, tengo que oponerme, mi naturaleza me dice que es peligroso, que no es bueno que un vampiro conviva con humanos, se supone que yo estoy para protegerlos, para evitar que eso ocurra. Además no necesitas nada del instituto, puedes aprender todo en casa, y salir conmigo por la ciudad si quieres alejarte de tu familia. Hazme ese favor Ness, olvídate del instituto_"

En ese momento recordé todas las veces que le contaba mis ganas por conocer un sitio nuevo, por acercarme a más humanos, por vivir nuevas experiencias, recordé sus risas, sus ojos diciéndome que era normal, que pronto lo conseguiría, que el hablaría con mis padres si fuese necesario... todo mentira... cada palabra... cada gesto. Me sentí traicionada y furiosa, ni lo pensé cuando le dije con una voz tan fría que no la reconocí como mía "_Pienso ir mañana al instituto, Jacob. Me da exactamente igual lo que opines, así que si no quieres presenciarlo o tienes algo en contra de ello estaré encantada de que te largues de aquí!_" Y sin más entré en la casa.

Habían pasado dos semanas y no nos habíamos vuelto a dirigir la palabra, seguía viniendo por casa por las mañanas, hablaba con mis padres y con el resto de la familia, pero en cuanto yo entraba por la puerta él siempre tenía la excusa perfecta para marcharse. Por lo menos mi familia había tenido algo de respeto y no se habían puesto a interrogarme por nuestro comportamiento, quizás él se lo hubiese contado. La mitad de mi moría de ganas por correr a sus brazos y pedirle disculpas, decirle que dejaría el instituto y que haría todo lo que me pidiera, pero mi otra mitad lo odiaba, odiaba que no me apoyara, que no entendiera lo que necesito, que fuese capaz de estar alejado de mi como si nada, que pensase que debía proteger a un puñado de desconocidos de mi, que no se fiase de mi naturaleza... que me considerase más vampiro que humana. No es que no me gusten los vampiros, los adoro, como no hacerlo si amo a mi familia con locura, pero soy consciente de que esa parte de mi es la que me aleja de Jake, la que su instinto le dice que es mala, aunque él quiera evitarlo. Por eso estoy aqui escuchando como el explica las derivadas y las integrales, por que querí hacer más cosas humanas, sentirme más humana, quería hacer que la mi parte vampiro se redujese al mínimo, para que así Jake me quisiera a mi casi por completo... y en vez de eso llevaba sin hablarme dos semanas. Las peores semanas de mi vida.

La voz del profesor me saco de mis precupaciones.

"Alumnos, este es el señor Adam Soore. Se ha mudado recientemente aqui con su familia. Por favor, denle una amable acogida. Puede sentarse al fondo con la señorita Cullen, otra de nuestras nuevas adquisiciones"

Y entonces lo noté, con cada paso que daba hacia mi notaba como mi cuerpo se tensaba. Intente pensar en otras cosas, distraerme, pero en cuanto se sentó a mi lado note como ardía mi garganta, como la sed era insoportable, su olor, su esencia, su maldita esencia, no podía dejar de mirar su cuello miestras él me saludaba, nunca había notado tanto latir la sangre en las venas de un humano como ahora. Tenia que marcharme, sabía que tenía que levantarme y apartarme de ese humano, alejarme de su olor... pero no podía, no estaba preparada para esto, no sabía que esto me podía osurrir a mi, notaba como el vampiro, que había en mí despertaba y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Él era mi _cantante_, mi droga personal. Y me estaba sonriendo y ofreciendo su mano.

"Me llamo Nessie" Dije apretando su mano. "Encantada de conocerte" y una sonrisa seductora se formo en mi rostro, intente quitarla pero no podía, mi cuerpo había encontrado a su presa perfecta y estaba dando comienzo la caza.

***************************************************************

Mil disculpas por la tardanza!!! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!!!!! Es que stoy con examens hasta el 20 de Julio y no tengo mucho tiempo libre! :S

Decidme que os parece, es mi primera historia y no tengo muy claro como esta llendo. Admito sugerencias, es mas suplico por ellas!!!!!!!

Gracias por leerme ^^


	9. Estúpido

****************NOTA: Todos los personajes pertenecen a meyer*********************

Jacob POV

Las peores semanas de mi vida, sin dudarlo, nunca antes me había sentido tan perdido, tan solo. Y pensar que hace apenas mes y medio era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Ness me quería, me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella. En el momento en que vi sus sentimientos, todos mis miedos, todas las dudas que la pesada de Leah tenía en su cabeza, desaperecieron. Solo la tenía a ella y su sonrisa. Ni siquiera me preocupé cuando me "forzó" a besarla, no es que yo no quisiera hacerlo, nada más lejos. Desde que me mostros sus pensamientos, sus necesidades, todo mi cuerpo había despertado, mis hormonas estaban ahora quizás mas revueltas que las de ella.

Y luego despues de ese momento de paz, de felicidad y de la mayor perfección, en apenas un día escaso pase a ser el hombre más asustado del mundo. Tenía pánico, y no podía evitar desesperarme ante la idea de que algo le ocurriese a ella. ¡Y todo por este estupido oído mío! Ojalá no hubiese escuchado esa conversación, esa palabra. Aun tiemblo recordando esos minutos...

----FLASHBACK----

_... tienes que estarlo. Tenemos que apoyarla, estar a su lado, no podemos apartarnos de ella ahora._

_-¿Ahora?_

_-Si, ahora. Aún no me creo que no hayas visto el problema en el que estamos. El peligro que corre Reneesme._

_-¿Qué???_

_-Y si realmete es capaz de controlar a cualquiera, y si sus habilidades siguen aumentando,y si consigue manejar a cualquiera a su voluntad, es un gran poder, se volvería tan poderosa,más que tu, mas que Alice, mas que yo, mas que todos nosotros juntos... y mucho más deseable..._

_-Los Vulturis _

Mi pulso se paró en cuanto oí a Edward pronunciar esas palabras. Sin pensarlo abrí la puerta de la pequeña cabaña. Mi idea inicial era comentarles lo ocurrido, decirles que la relación entre su hija y yo había cambiado, que ya no eramos sólo "los mejores amigos". Nessie quería algo más y yo me moría por dárselo. Pero Bella, y ahora puedo decir que incluso Edward, eran mis amigos, los padres de Ness, y quería que todo estuviese bien entro nosotros. Estaba dispuesto a que Edward me diese una paliza a cambio de que admitiese lo que estaba ocurriendo...

Pero encuanto oí esa maldita palabra todo mi mundo se hizo añicos, todo mis temores a como reaccionasen ellos ante nuestra relación desaparecieron de mi cabeza, incluso mi deseo de besarla, de hacerla mía se desvaneció, en mi mente solo tenía una palabra, Vulturis, un sentimiento, terror, y un deseo, cojer a Rennesme y huir, escapar de su alcanze, pero por desgracía eso era imposible.

_-Hola Jacob._

La voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos.

_-Te agradecería que llamases antes de entrar asi en mi casa y a ser posible que no entres en fase en ella. A Esme le costo mucho encontrar estos muebles y no creo que le agrade que los destroces. _

Entonces me di cuenta de mi estado, estaba jadeando, mis manos estaban en puño, apretadas tan fuertes que parecía que me fuese a clavar mis propias uñas, mi cuerpo temblaba y no podía articular palabra, todos mis musulos estaban esperando mi transformación. Respiré hondo, al menos lo intenté, tras varios esfuerzos conseguí controlar mi respiración y tras eso todo en mi pareció volver a estar bajo control. Al final puede comenzar a hablar.

_-Vulturis. ¡¡¡Que quieren esos malditos monstruos ahora!!!. ¡¡Debí matarlos a todos cuando los tuve cerca!!. _

_Tranquiizate Jake. Ellos no quieren nada, estabamos hablando nada más.-_ La voz de Bella consiguío que me relajase algo, pero sabía que había algo más, los había oido.

_-Bella... que ocurre¿ Por que hablaban de ellos? Pude notar pánico en vuestras voces_

_-Jake, Bella solo está poniendose en el peor de los casos. Ellos aún no saben del nuevo poder de Reneesme, ni nosotros sabemos realmente que es lo que puede hacer, simplemente estabamos valorando todas las posibles consecuencias._

_-Pero... y si Ness puede... y si ellos... y si deciden... yo... no puedo... no puedo perderla Edward._

_-Jacob Black! Quieres hacer el favor de no ser tan extremista. Si tan solo no estuvieras metiéndo tu narizota en las conversaciones ajenas! Edward y yo solo estamos actuando como lo que somos. Padres. Ya estamos nosotros para preocuparnos. Haz el favor de marcharte a tu casa y dejar de imarginar cosas. Si realmente ocurre algo ya nos preocuparemos. _

_-Pero..._

_-Nada de peros Jake! A casa!_

---FIN DEL FLASHBACK---

Esa noche me marche hacia la Push, sabía que Bella no admitiría una v¡palabra mas sobre el asunto. Pero pase toda la noche en vela, no pude quitarme el miedo del cuerpo. Las semanas siguientes me dedique a intentar averiguar más sobre el poder de Reneesme, saber si realmente la haría más deseable para ellos. Intentaba no presionarla, pero todos los días intentaba que volviese a utitlizarlo, y cuando no lo conseguía me sentía algo más feliz.

Y entonces Bella y Edward decidieron que era hora de que Ness fuese al instituto. Nunca tuve problemas con esa idea, realmete creía que sería muy saludable para ella, que lo necesitaba, estar con gente normal, al fin y al cabo ella era medio humana, si no fuese por su dieta, yo ni notaría que es especial.

Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, antes simplemente me incomodaba no poder estar el 100% del tiempo cuidándola, pero tras haber escuchado la posibilidad de que ellos la quisiesen, la idea de dejarla sola, sin protección, todas las mañanas me parecía absurda. Por más que intenté que Bella entrase en razón no hubo manera, ni el sobreprotector de Edward cambió de opinion. Asi que decidí intentarlo por mi cuenta... con lo que no conte fué con mi desastrosa manera de plantearselo, no quería decirle que estaba en peligro, no quería asustarla. Y decidí tocar su fibra sensible, hacerle ver que podía ser peligrosa. ¡¡Estupido, estupido Jacob!! No pense que mis palabras la fuesen a herir tanto. Parecía otra cuando pronunció esa frase

"_Pienso ir mañana al instituto, Jacob. Me da exactamente igual lo que opines, así que si no quieres presenciarlo o tienes algo en contra de ello estaré encantada de que te largues de aquí!"_

Dos semanas, habían pasado dos semanas desde que cometi esa estupidedz, me sentía fatal. Y para colmo el clan Cullen no se cansaba de recordarme lo estúpido que había sido. Yo solo quería protegerla. Evitar que corriese algún peligro. ¿Y si ellos ivan a por ella mientras estaba en el intituto?.No quería ni pensarlo. Todas las mañanas, depués de asegurarme de que Ness llegaba sana y salva a sus clases, intentaba hacerles comprender que no era buena idea, pero no conseguía nada,y el paso del tiempo parecía darles la razón a ellos.

Y para colmo ver su cara, ver su enfado. Todos los días me quedaba hasta que ella regresaba con la esperanza de que un día su preciosa sonrisa me saludase al entrar por la puerta, que me mostrase de alguna forma que perdonaba mis estupidas palabras. Yo no podía decirle porque me había comportado asi, no quería que ella viviese asustada también, solo podía esperar y desear con todas mis fuerzas que mi angel me perdonase. Pero tras 14 días de ver sus ojos sin expresión mirarme, hoy intentaría otra táctica. Quizas si yo le sonreía primero, quizas entonces ella...

_-"Renesme! No!!"_

La voz de Alice me devolvió a la realidad. Ness esta en el instituto, ese grito solo podía significar una cosa. Una visión.

Y sin pensarlo corri hacía la cocina, y vi a la pequeña vidente sollozando, tapandose las manos con la cara.

_-¿Qué ocurre?!! Que has visto?!!!! -_Mi voz teblaba de miedo, al igual que todo mi cuerpo.

_-Ella, no... no puede ser... - _Alice parecia incapaz de articular palabra

Y entonces lo note, Edward y Bella no estaban en la casa, no los olía, se suponía que estaban en el piso de arriba, se habían marchado. Seguramente corrian hacia su hija, Edward habría visto la visión de Alice y se apresuraba a evitarla. Ni lo pense, corrí, corrí tras ellos, siguiendo su olor.

_Nessie!! Nessie!! _

En mi mente solo estaba ella no sabía cuando había entrado en fase, solo sabía que tenía que llegar junto ella, protegerla, asegurarme de que mi sol, mi vida, mi todo estaba bien.

********************

Esta vez estoy orgullosa de mi misma. No pensé que actualizase tan rápido, pero es que me moría por poner el punto de vista de Jake!!!

Gracias por todos los reviews!! Realmente animan a seguir!! Por favor seguid opinando!!!

Nos vemos o mejor dicho, nos leemos!!!


	10. Visión

****************NOTA: Todos los personajes pertenecen a meyer*********************

* * *

Edward POV

No lo entiendo. Alice no tiene visiones de Nessie, no de esta forma no tan claras. No entiendo que ha cambiado. ¿Por que ahora ve a mi hija? Y una visión como esta, esto podría destrozarla.

A pesar de estar corriendo, de tener toda mi atención en llegar junto a ella no puedo evitar recordar esas imagenes, tan claras, como si tuviera a Reneesme en frente mía.

_"Alumnos, este es el señor Adam Soore. Se ha mudado recientemente aqui con su familia. Por favor, denle una amable acogida. Puede sentarse al fondo con la señorita Cullen, otra de nuestras nuevas adquisiciones" _

Esta frase no me preocupó, simplemente seguí viendo la visión de Alice con curiosidad, ella nunca veía el instituto y ahora que Bella protegía la mente de Ness yo tampoco sabía que le había ocurrido allí durante estas dos semanas. Me concentré en la mente de mi hermana mientras acariciaba el cabello de Bella, me gustaba tanto estar recostado en la cama con ella, acariciarnos, sentir su piel junto a la mía. Habitualmente nada me desconcentraba cuando Bella me abría su mente. Pero esta visión, note que era distinta y sentía demasiada curiosidad como para dejar escapar esta posibilidad, la vida de mi hija era una de mis mayores obsesiones, junto con su madre, tan solo quería asegurarme de que todo le fuese bien.

Me fije en el chico que se acercaba hacia Rennesme todo lo que la visión de Alice me lo permitió. Era un chico normal, no especialmente guapo, aunque claro yo estoy rodeado de vampiros, pero diría que incluso Jacob lo superaba con creces, sin embargo tenía unos ojos azules que contrastaban con su pelo castaño. No parecía mala persona, hasta me alegraba de que fuera a ser el compañero de Nessie, no parecía peligroso, y parecía no ser de los tipicos ligones de instituto.

"Me llamo Adam y parece que seré tu nuevo compañero. Encantado" dijo el chico mientras le ofrecía su mano a Renessme.

Entonces lo ví. Ví el miedo reflejado en la mirada de mi hija. Sin pensarlo me incorporé.

_-¿Qué ocurre Edward? ¿Qué pasa? _

Mi rápido movimiento había sobresaltado a mi mujer que rapidamente me interrogó, pero yo apenas pude reponder, quería saber que estaba asustando a mi niña, necesitaba saberlo.

-_Alice. Nessie._- Fueron todas las palabras que salieron de mi boca.

Vi el pánico en la mirada de Bella.

-_Los vulturi? _

_-No. _

Tenía que tranquilizarla. Pero esta conversación aunque extremadamente rápida me desconcentraba de mi objetivo. ¿A que temía Reneesme? ¿Qué la asustaba?

Sin más sus ojos cambiaron, ya no expresaban miedo, pero tampoco reconocía esa mirada. Y entonces la oí.

"_Me llamo Nessie. Encantada de conocerte" _

Su tono de voz era completamente distinto, parecía la mas bella melodía jamas creada, mucho más que cuando hablaba con nosotros. Pronunció esas palabras sin dejar de sonreir y sin apartar su mirada de aquel chico. Sus manos se juntaban al tiempo que ella le sonreía, sin apartar sus bonitos ojos chocolate de el.

Y entonces lo comprendí.Nessie estaba pasando por lo mismo que yo años atrás.

-"_Su cantante"_ – susurre y levante mis ojos hacia los de Bella. Ví como ella pasaba por lo mismo que yo asombro y miedo. Lentamente se llevo las manos a la boca y me susurro

-_No puede ser. Ella no... no es como nosotros_.

Pero si que estaba ocurriendo, Rennesme estaba sintiendo esa llamada, ella notaba como la sangre de ese chico la llamaba, como le decía que el había sido creado para que ella lo saboreara. Yo lo sabía mejor que nadie, sabía la increible atracción que ella estaba sintiendo. Yo apenas pude resistirme de matar a todos los presentes a cambio de intentar probar una gota de la sangre de Bella, ni todos mis años de experiencia entre los humanos me habían valido para no desear ardientemente tomar su sangre en el instante en que la oli, aunque tuviese que matar para ello toda una clase. Aun no llegaba a entender como lo había logrado, aunque sin lugar a dudas había sido la mejor decision de mi vida.

Pero Nessie, ella apena llevaba dos semanas entre humanos comunes, parecía que llevaba bien su olor, todos sabíamos que le estaba constando controlarlo, salía de caza todos los días, pero nos sentíamos muy orgullosos de su auto control. Sin embargo hace apenas año y medio la estabamos alimentando con donaciones de sangre, ella aun recordaba su sabor, lo había visto en sus sueños, sabía que una parte de ella lo anhelaba. A pesar de que nunca manifestó desear probarla, es más, cada vez intentaba comer mas alimentos humanos, como intentando comprobar lo humana que podía ser, intentando borrar el vampiro que había en ella, y yo no podía culparla por ello.

Pero ahora, sabía que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, sus tono de voz me indicaba lo que pensaba sin necesidad de leer su mente. Ella quería a ese humano, quería su sangre, lo veía como una presa, y en este instante estaba calculando como darle caza. Mi niña, mi Nessie, mi vida. Ella estaba a punto de hacer algo que la atormentaría para siempre, algo que la marcaría y que nuca sería capaz de perdonarse.

De repente la visión paró. No veía nada mas que la mente confundida de mi hermana.

"_Tenemos que ayudarla. Tenemos que sacarla de ahi_" grite mientras corría con Bella a mi lado hacia la escuela.

Apenas salimos de casa pude oir como Alice se derrumbaba. "Renesme! No!!" fué todo lo que pudo decir, ella se había dado cuenta al fin de lo que mi hija planeaba. Lo había visto en sus ojos igual que yo.

Y a lo lejos oí la voz quebrada de Jacob

_¿Qué ocurre?!! Que has visto?!!!! _

Jake, seguro que su mundo se caía a pedazos con solo pensar en que algo malo le sucediera a Nessie. Seguramente se este torturando por haber estado alejado de ella estas dos semanas y más aún por no saber que le ocurre, si esta a salvo. No puede imaginarse que no es ella la que esta en peligro, sino todo lo contrario, en este momento ella _es_ el peligro.

Tengo que llegar a tiempo, pararla, evitar que cometa el mayor error de su vida. Pero aún no se como hacerlo. No podemos entrar en el instituto, supuestamente yo y mis hermanos estamos todos en la universidad, lejos de forks. Que escusa usaría cuando todos mis profesores nos viesen a Bella y a mi entrar en una de sus clases y secuestrar a una de sus alumnas.

Y entonces note como Bella se paraba. Tarde un instante en comprender porque pero sabía que ella, como neófito, tenía sus instintos mas desarrollados. Y entonces la olí. Reneesme ya había salido del instituto, seguramente buscase una escusa cualquiera para alejarse, seguro, tenía que ser eso. Note que su olor venía del bosque que rodeaba al centro, quizás hubiese resistido la tentación y hubiese decidido correr, alejarse de él. Pero entonces lo noté, ella no corría, andaba a paso humano y no estaba sola.

* * *

Siento el retraso! :(

Ya sabeis, comentad algo, que anima mucho!!


	11. Descontrolada

****************NOTA: Todos los personajes pertenecen a meyer*********************

**BellaPOV**

El olor de Reneesme llego a mi de repente, sin buscarlo. Me golpeo dejándome aturdida por unos instantes.

Se suponía que ella estaba en el instituto, a punto de devorar a un chico delante de todos sus compañeros de clase. Se suponía que nos encontraríamos con una matanza sino la sacábamos de ese aula. Tanto Edward como yo sabíamos que ella no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a esa sed, a esa necesidad, no me hacía falta leer la mente para saber que era eso lo que cruzaba la mente de Edward. Con tan solo mirar sus ojos podía entender todos sus temores, sus ganas de proteger a Reneesme, de evitar que cometiera el peor error de su vida.

Y entonces, sin más, la encontramos en el bosque, y no sola o desesperada huyendo hacia casa sino conversando alegremente con él.

Edward tomó mi mano y me miró, al momento supe que es lo que necesitaba, nos acercamos a nuestra hija y controle mi poder para que no la cubriese automáticamente tal y como llevaba haciendo las últimas semanas.

Nos acercamos sigilosamente por atrás, esperando pasar desapercibidos y poder escuchar algo de lo que Nessie decía.

_- Boston, nunca he estado allí quizás podrías mostrármelo algún día_

_- Claro _

Él chico que acompañaba a Nessie parecía un muñeco, no apartaba su mirada de ella y apenas pestañeaba

- _Aunque sinceramente no creo que llegues a tener esa oportunidad. En cuanto nos alejemos de Forks me temo que tendrás un inesperado accidente._

En ese momento escuche una risa, una risa fría, muerta. No pude reconocer la voz de Nessie en ninguna de las frases anteriores pero esta risa, hizo que me estremeciera y recordé uno de los pocos momentos de mi vida humana que me hubiese gustado eliminar de mi subconsciente.

El día en que James me acorralo en la sala de ballet, como jugó conmigo, como si no estuviese hablando con nadie, como si yo no importara lo más mínimo. La risa de mi hija denotaba el mismo desdén, la misma necesidad, la misma falta de humanidad. En estos momentos ella era totalmente un vampiro, y por como controlaba a ese chico, mucho más letal de lo que James había llegado a ser.

Un gruñido me saco de mis cavilaciones, Edward estaba agazapado y un suave rugido salia del fondo de su pecho, como si lo que estuviese viendo en mi mente de mi hija fuera su peor pesadilla.

Y entonces no se como Edward se arrojo contra el chico haciendo que se golpease contra un árbol y cayese inconsciente al instante.

Observé atónita como Nessie se agazapa y rujía como nunca lo había hecho mientras se apresuraba a apartar a Edward de un simple manotazo de su camino hacía su presa. En ese momento me apresuré hacia ella tenía que intentar sujetarla, no sabía porque estaba actuando así, pero tenía que pararla. Ella era mi niña tenía que protegerla, aunque fuese de ella misma.

La abrace desde atrás intentando no lastimarla, pues sabía que ella no era del todo inmortal, y me equivoqué. Después de un rugido me vi al lado de mi marido, en el suelo, amenazados por nuestra propia hija y sin llegar a entender que es lo que sucedía. Miré hacia Edward para intentar averiguar porque ella nos hacía esto, porque nos atacaba, porque parecía no reconocernos. El pareció entender mis dudas porque me susurro.

-_ No es ella, no esta pensando, su cabeza es... es como... como la de los neófitos de Victoria. Solo siente la sed, la esta cegando, no es capaz de superarla, las ganas de sangre no le dejan ver más allá., solo quiere a su presa con ella...  
_

En ese momento lo entendí, mi hija me necesitaba, más de lo que nunca lo había echo. Me levante del suelo y la miré a los ojos. Podía ver furia en ellos, sed, estaban más oscuros de lo normal, casi negros, ya no eran esos ojos chocolate que había heredado de mi, pero aún así era mi niña, tenía que salvarla, ayudarla a salir de su oscuridad.

- _Nessie... cielo... soy yo... por favor..._

Intentaba acercarme a ella, estrecharla entre mis brazos protegerla. Ella retrocedió agazapada, y de repente rugió. Edward había aprovechado para coger al chico y correr con el bosque a través, por mucho que Nessie hubiera mejorados sus habilidades no lo alcanzaría, ningún vampiro podía, y por el ruido ensordecedor que salía del pecho de mi hija ella parecía saberlo.

Me interpuse entre Nessie y el camino de huida de Edward e intenté captar de nuevo su atención. Hable lentamente, y en el tono mas tranquilizados que mi garganta pudo emitir.

-_ Rennesme, por favor... escuchame..._

Ni siquiera pude acabar la frase, noté como ella se avalanzaba sobre mí. La idea de haber perdido a su presa parecía haberla enfurecido aún más, y ella me veía a mi como la causa de su perdida. Intente esquivar los golpes de la mejor manera posible, pero porque negarlo, ella erá muy rápida y yo no quería usar mi fuerza para frenarla. Es mi niña, no quiero... no, no puedo lastimarla. Sentía como algunos de sus golpes me alcanzaban, no me importaba el dolor, tan solo intentaba averiguar alguna manera de tranquilizarla. Y entonces se lanzo hacía mi dejando atrapada debajo de ella. Me dio un par de golpes en los costados, y se disponía a darme más cuando oímos un rugido proveniente del bosque...

Un segundo mas tarde vi como ella se apartaba de mi y se agazapaba de nuevo lista para atacar al dueño de ese sonido. En ese instante vi como un gran lobo rojizo aparecía de entre los arboles rugiendo y mostrando un aspecto tan fiero que hasta a mi me hizo dudar antes de reconocerlo.

Era Jacob. La "cara" de mi amigo pasó de ser aterradora a mostrar confusión, y miedo. Sus orejas puntiagudas fueron hacia atrás cuando me vio y sus ojos, totalmente perdidos, fuero hacia Nessie que aun estaba agazapada.

Lentamente Jake se tumbo en el suelo y se acercó a ella como si de un cachorro se tratase, reduciendo en ese momento su ferocidad a cero. Durante todo ese proceso Ness permaneció agazapa mirando al gran lobo rojo. Estaba a punto de gritarle a Jake que se alejara de ella, a sabiendas de que no me haría caso, que estaba descontrolada, cuando me fijé en los ojos de Rennesme. Estaban recuperando su color marrón, su cuerpo se estaba relajando y abandonaba su pose defensiva. Cuando Jacob rozó una de las manos de Nessie esta lo miró y acarició su cabeza.

Entonces los supe, realmente había magia entre ellos. La sola presencia de Jacob a su lado, aun siendo en forma de lobo, había conseguido hacer que mi hija volviese de entre las sombras.

Me acerqué a abrazar a Nessie que aún miraba confundida a Jake. Mientras me acercaba a ella, alzo la vista, y me miró. Pude ver como la primera lágrima salía de sus preciosos ojos mientras se llevaba las dos manos a la boca.

- _Mamá... que he hecho?_

Su voz estaba rota, estaba realmente asustada y comenzaba a temblar. Rápidamente me acerqué a ella y la abracé, la acerque todo lo que pude a mi, ni una pizca de aire nos separaba.

-_ Tranquila preciosa, ya ha acabado. Todo esta bien._

Su llanto se hizo más alto, diría que se podía oír en todo Forks. Su respiración se aceleró al tiempo que me abrazaba y repetía una y otra vez "lo siento". La cogí entre mis brazos, como su padre solía hacer conmigo , y me dirigí hacia casa, con un gran lobo rojo a mi lado.

*******************************************

Siento la espera!! Decidme que os pareció!! ¿Os gusta como va la historia? ¿Debería cambiar algo?

Por cierto si alguien quiere saber como me imagino al cantante de Ness aquí lo dejo (copiad y quitad los espacios) :

h t t p : / / w w w . celebrityheights . net /w/ elijah-wood / image . jpg


	12. Dolor

****************NOTA: Todos los personajes pertenecen a meyer*********************

Reneesme POV

_- Mamá... que he hecho?_

De pronto las imágenes se agolparon en mi mente.

No puede ser. No!

No puede ser. Yo no, jamás, nunca!

He atacado a mis padres. ¡No! ¡Imposible! Yo no soy así, yo los quiero, los adoro, jamás les haría daño. Nunca!

Mama...

Esas imágenes que veo no pueden ser ciertas.

No he podido traicionarlos de esa forma. ¡Jamás!

Mamá, Papá...

_- Lo siento, lo siento tanto._

No se como ha ocurrido.

Yo solo quería salir de clase con él, apartarlo de la multitud. Apartar su esencia del resto para poder sentirla mejor, sin que nada se interpusiera.

No se ni como lo hice, simplemente preguntá al profesor si podía disculparnos, que no me encontraba bien y que Adam me acompañaría. No se negó. Yo sabía que no lo haría, no se bien, pero veía en mi mente lo que haría, lo que todos harían. Que para todos, incluido él, todo era normal.

Jamás debí salir de esa clase, no era yo misma, no se porque lo hice.

_- Lo siento, lo siento_

Luego en el bosque todo parecía una película, un guión, con todo escrito. Cada frase, cada movimiento, cada paisaje. Y mi otra yo sabía el final, su sangre deslizándose por mi garganta, saborearla, sentir su calor dentro de mi. Lo peor es que yo no quería impedírselo, no podía.

Oh mamá! Si pudiera explicártelo! No se porque lo hice! No se ni por donde comenzar. Yo no merezco, no os merezco...

_- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._

No puedo olvidar la sensación de rabia, de odio, que me inundó cuando vi a papá arrebatármelo, alejarlo de mi, impedirme lo que más quería. Y entonces... oh! No! ¿Cómo pude? ¿A ti? A una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, a mi amiga, a ti! Que lo único que has hecho ha sido protegerme, que estabas y estás dispuesta a dar tu vida por mi! Soy un monstruo! Un ser despreciable! No merezco vivir! No tenía ni que haber nacido! Papá debió matarme cuando comencé a lastimarte. Cuando terminé con tu vida. No puedo creer que estuviese a punto de repetirlo, como te golpeaba sin que tu apenas te resistieras, sin que me hicieses ni un solo rasguño.

_- Lo siento, lo siento_

Sin tan solo pudiera explicártelo todo si pudiese decir algo, pero no lo merezco, no merezco ni eso, lo único que me merezco es morir.

Si no hubiese sido por Jake te hubiese despedazado.

Jacob, Jake...

Sus ojos me sacaron de ese infierno, de esa rabia, frenaron a la asesina que llevo dentro. Su sola presencia consigue hacerme mejor. Es mi ángel. No lo merezco. Acabaré dañándolo. Destruyéndolo.

Acabaré haciéndoles daño a todos. Casi mueren una vez por mi causa. Los Vulturi tenían razón, no debería existir, no tenía que haber nacido, mi familia esta ciega por el amor, soy una aberración.

He pegado a mis padres, los he golpeado, he deseado matarlos, ver sus cadáveres yacer delante de mí, y todo para conseguir alimento, no soy más que un depredador, un ser sin sentimientos, una especie capaz de matar a sus propios padres.

_- Jasper tienes que tranquilizarla, se esta hundiendo cada vez más!_

Puedo oír a mi padre en la lejanía, puedo sentir a toda mi familia y a Jake, no los merezco, yo solo merezco...

_- ¡¡Estoy intentándolo Edward!! ¡Pero ni tus gritos ni los gruñidos del perro van a conseguir que lo haga antes! ¡Te crees que no quiero evitarle ese dolor! ¡Que no quiero protegerla! ¡Es solo que me supera!_

_- Por favor Jasper, no para de llorar, de disculparse, lleva así desde que la traje del bosque, eres el único que puede hacer algo_

_- Bella yo... no puedo.. su dolor es demasiado fuerte, se odia a si misma, no quiere desertar... duele demasiado_

Podía sentir como la voz de Jasper se quebraba, mi sola presencia lo lastima, los daño a todos , a todos los que me importan...

Note como Jake salía de la casa, en cuanto deje de sentir su olor me di cuenta de la realidad de mis acciones, reviví todo lo ocurrido aún con más fuerza. Cada golpe que les día mis padres, cada instante deseando sangre, deseando matar a una persona...

_- Lo siento, lo siento, yo no... no quiero... no puedo... merezco_

Quería decírselo explicarles que tenían que deshacerse de mi, que debían eliminarme, pero de repente su olor me azotó

_- Reneesme Carlie Cullen! Deja de sentirte así! Me estás matando nessie!! Sabes que no soporto verte llorar! Que no soporto saber que te he fallado! Por favor Ness!_

Sentí como me cogía de los brazos de mi madre para acunarme en su regazo.

- _No ha sido más que un estúpido error Nessie! Por favor, vuelve con nosotros, tienes que parar de llorar cielo! Jasper apenas puede contenerse de pie y tu padre va a acabar matando a alguien si sigues pensando así de ti. Vuelve con nosotros Renessme! Todos queremos ayudarte, necesitamos consolarte por favor!_

Jacob...

Ness, por favor, abre los ojos. Te quiero, te amo más que a mi propia vida, me esta matando verte así, por favor! Abre los ojos Reneesme, por favor, te quiero, te necesito

Y entonces lo supe, no podía dejarme ir, no si con eso lo dañaba, no podía hacerle eso a mi ángel, a la única cosa buena de mí. E hice la única cosa que podía. Abrí mis ojos.

Y lo vi sonriéndome, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, sin camiseta, sorbiendo sus lagrimas, perfecto.

Y un poco más atrás más sonrisas, mas ojos llenos de amor, más manos que se acercaban para acariciar mi cabello o mis mejillas, para abrazarme.

Definitivamente no los merecía, pero haría cualquier cosa por mantenerlos a salvo, por mantenerlos felices.

*********************************************

Lamento la espera!! Es que de vacaciones los días vuelan!

Espero vuestras opiniones!!! Buenas o malas!! De todo se aprende!!!!

Hasta el siguiente cap!!


	13. golpeado

****************NOTA: Todos los personajes pertenecen a meyer*********************

* * *

Adam POV

mmm...

Mi cabeza... duele... ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Donde estoy?

Intenté enfocar algo de la habitación donde me encontraba, pero solo distinguí unos manchones de distintos colores. Sin lugar a dudas me había llevado un buén golpe en la cabeza. Mayor que el último que recordaba. Al caerme de la bici cuando tenía cinco años, y eso que me había roto varios huesos en el altercado, y mi hermano casi me despelleja vivo cuando se enteró de que le robara la bici para dar una vuelta solo. Pero este golpe era peor, movi lentamente y con cuidado cada una de mis extremidades para comprobar el daño, parecía que este se había centrado única y exclusivamente en la cabeza, aunque eso desde luego no era del todo un alivio.

Poco a poco traté de incorporarme en la cama, y volví a intentar averiguar donde estaba... sin éxito, mi cabeza parecía estar aún algo confusa por el golpe.

El golpe ¿Como me lo había dado?? Lo último que recuerdo es acercarme hacía mi asiento en clase, estaba a punto de sentarme junto a mi nueva compañera, ¿como se llamaba? ¿Betsy? no, no era asi... Nessie si, realmente era una chica guapa para ser humana, realmente bonita... ok, centrate Adam, estabas en clase y ahora estas en algun lugar con un dolor de cabeza impresionante ¿que pudo pasar?

Oh no!! ¿Me caería de la silla? ¿Una novatada? Pensé que mi sexto sentido se estaba agudizando y podía ver venir este tipo de cosas. Nunca pense que alguno de mis nuevos compañeros de clase me jugara una asi... espero que no fuese ella, no me agradaría tener que aguantar todo el curso como compañera de pupitre a la típica adolescente bromista, realmente no tengo un humor que combine con los chistes. En fin, tendré que esperar para saber que fué lo ocurrido.

Parece que estoy destinado a hacer malas entradas en todos los institutos que piso. En el último no conseguí hacer ningún amigo, y en este me paso mi primer día en la enfermería, simplemente genial!

Habrá que intentarlo de nuevo, venga ojos no me falleis. Esta vez las manchas parecen mas definidas. Me atreví a incorporarme, quizas si llamase a la enfermera sabría más de mi accidente...

_-¡Enfermera!_

Ningun sonido.

_-¡Enfermera!_

Genial, parece que no está. Que suerte la mía.

Al abrir mis ojos de nuevo conseguí ver lo que parecía un cuarto normal, con una cama de matrimonio y una bonita decoración. Extraño, muy extraño. Definitivamente no estaba en la enfermería, ¿entonces donde? Examine con atención toda la habitación, ahora que mis ojos me lo permitían, pero no era capaz ne entender que era lo que hacía alli ¿Porque no estoy en el instituto? Esta no es mi casa asi que Travis no pudo venir a buscarme...

Entonces lo note, por primera vez desde hacía muchos años, aquel olor, aquel apestoso olor. ¡VAMPIRO!

Estaba en la casa de uno maldito vampiro. Travis se va a volver loco cuando se entere, se supone que nosotros teníamos que encontrarlo a él, no al revés. No tenía que haber ido a ese maldito instituto, sin lugar a dudas me había identificado, tenía que ser poderoso para que no notase su esencia y consiguiese noquearme. Pero, ¿Porque no me había matado?¿Acaso sabía que todo el clan estaba aqui y pretendía hacer un trueque, yo por su vida?

Tengo que llamar a Travis, avisarle de mi situación. Mi movil... genial!! Ademas de estar secuestrado me ha debido de tocar el único vampiro cleptómano del estado, maldito bicho, me ha dejado sin movil, sin cartera. Simplemente perfecto.

Tendría que haber practicado más la comunicación con Travis, no creo que ahora me resulte sencillo contactarle.

_-Travis, necesito ayuda. Vampiros_

Concentré mi mente todo lo que pude en este mensaje, sabía que mi hermano no estaba contento con la misión de integrarme en la comunidad de Forks para indagar más sobre nuestros enemigos, había incluso llegado a intentar oponerse al consejo, por supuesto sin éxito alguno. Sin dudarlo estaría pendiente de su "pequeño e indefenso" hermano, como el me llama, todo el día.

Nunca había deseado tanto en toda mi vida que mis habilidades se despertasen de una maldita vez, si ese vampiro decidía usarme como alimento no podría hacer nada en contra de su fuerza y velocidad, necesitaba a Travis a mi lado, al clan.

_-Travis, necesito ayuda. Vampiros_

Después de repetir la misma secuencia en mi mente una y otra vez una voz me sacó de mi concentración.

-Hola, Adam. Veo que ya has despertado. Será mejor que me acompañes hasta la casa grande para que puedas llamar a tu familia y que te pase a buscar.

Y entonces lo ví. Un vampiro de pelo color bronce estaba a la puerta de la habitación, todo su cuerpo parecía intentar finguir su humanidad, pero a mi no podía engañarme. Su falsa belleza, su tono de voz, el color de su piel y su asqueroso olor, todo en el me advertía del monstruo que tenía delante. Solo había una cosa extraña en él sus ojos color dorado.

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento....

No tengo escusa, se me paso el tiempo volando entre el trabajo y las clases.

Merezco que me asesinen, realmente lo siento.

Se que este capitulo además es muy corto. Para compensar, el siguiente capitulo intentará estar listo antes de la semana que viene.

Reviews?¿?


End file.
